Heat
by ClemintineFixx
Summary: Derek is in heat and Stiles had no idea what he got himself into. (My first try in a long time at something like this. Please go easy on me if it isn't that good.) Please enjoy!


Heat

Sterek One Shot.

It was mid-spring in Beacon Hills, California. Flowers were popping up everywhere, birds were singing their spring songs and Derek was locked up in his room, and like many other animals around this time, Derek was in heat. And poor Stiles has no idea what he is about to get himself into.

-Stiles POV-

I knocked on Derek's door and there was no answer, I knocked again, and still no answer, I knocked one more time and waited for just a second pressing my ear against the door. I heard rustling in there, I knew he was home. I knocked again now more in frustration. I decided that today I wanted to tell Derek about how I felt for him. I mean the pressure of constantly keeping it in was making it hard to look at him sometimes, and at least if I get it off my chest I won't have to think about it too much anymore. Well, unless he rejects me. I knocked again.

"Derek I know you're in there. Just let me in you Sourwolf." I said as I pressed my ear to the door again listening for any sign of him moving to the door. After a minute or so I heard footsteps. I smiled in triumph.

He opened the door just enough to stick his head out.

"What do you want Stiles?" His voice sounded more gruff than usual, and he looked flushed and I could see just a bit of sweat.

"Are you okay?" I asked, completely avoiding the question.

Derek just glared at me and tried to close the door. Before it could close I stopped the door with my hand and pushed it open.

_That was a lot easier than I thought it'd be. _

-Derek POV-

_Fuck...now he's in my house._

Thanks to the fact that I'm in heat, it's a lot harder to out strengthen Stiles, when right now all I want to do is ravish the fuck out of him. I can't do that, why give him another reason to dislike me. Besides I care so much about him, I wouldn't want to just throw this lust at him, even though I'd really like to just throw him on my bed.

"Hey, are you alright?" I hear Stiles ask as I make my way to the couch, trying to think of anyway I can keep myself from just doing Stiles right here, right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine just leave me alone." I say as I sit myself on the couch. I turn on the TV as an attempt for a distraction.

Stiles doesn't listen, he just shuts the door behind him and walks over to me.

_Why? He is a total idiot. Why won't he just go? _

He sits next to me and before I can object he puts his hand to my forehead. Now he is really close, I feel his presence even more now, I can feel the warmth emanating from him, the smell of his cologne or whatever it is he is wearing, all I know is it is Stiles, the way Stiles smells, how he always smells, his hair done up like it always is and his clothes, god he just looks so put together in this one moment, I want to... need to have him.

-Stiles POV-

"Derek you're really warm, are you alright? Is it a fever? Is it a wolf thing?" I'm really concerned for Derek, It's hard to see him like this, I mean I love him, I just hope he isn't deathly sick. Why won't he tell me what's wrong?!

"Just forget it Stiles! Please just leave." Derek's voice sounds strained.

Okay, I am definitely not dropping this. He is going to tell me what is wrong with him

"Derek, tell me what is wrong. Right now." I said as sternly as I could.

"No. Leave Stiles. If anything leave for your own good." When he said that, it was the last straw, I'm finding this out, right now. I got up and tackled him, I pinned his arms down at the sides of his head and was straddling him.

"Tell me what is wrong with you. Tell me right now." I demanded, just looking in his eyes, there was a look, a look I haven't seen before. As I was trying to figure it out, he smirked at me.

"I really hope you don't regret that." He said and before I could even get the word what out of my mouth, Derek pulled my arms down more so that I was laying on top of him. He was warm and his face was only an inch or two from mine. Then in a split second he kissed me. I was shocked so I froze. Derek kept kissing me and I realized. Derek. Is. Kissing. Me. I started to kiss him back. It was slow at first and quickened. Suddenly Derek pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, this time for a different reason.

"Stiles I can't, I can't do this." Derek said and my heart sank. I didn't know what to say.

_What can't he do? The kissing me? The being with a boy? What can't he do? _

Derek's eyes widened suddenly.

"That isn't what I meant. I mean I can definitely do this, I would love to do this with you, It's just I don't want to hurt you." I looked at Derek confused.

"What do you mean?"

Derek looked away.

"Well to put it simply, because of the whole wolf thing, once in a while, I get in heat. And right now is one of those 'once in a whiles' So, long story short. I'm in heat."

In heat? ...OH! In heat.

When I understood what he meant my face turned incredibly red.

"So why would you think you'd hurt me?" I asked.

"Because, I really do care about you Stiles, I might as well get that out there. I have really strong feelings for you and I don't want to just throw this lust at you."

I think my face got even redder. I looked at Derek, I looked in his eyes and he truly meant it.

"I care a lot about you too, and to be honest." I looked over at the TV to avoid eye contact. "I want my first time to be with you. I came over here today to tell you how I feel about you."

When I got the courage to look at Derek again, he was smiling. That extremely handsome, perfectly white smile. I smiled back.

"And while I'm at it, I might as well say. I wouldn't mind helping you out with this whole 'in heat' thing." I said while biting my lip.

That same look flashed in Derek's eyes as before and now I know what the look was. It was without a doubt lust.

-Normal POV-

Derek flipped their positions and now Derek was on top of Stiles, pinning his arms down next to his head. Without even a second thought Derek started kissing Stiles and Stiles kissed back.

Stiles ground his hips up to meet Derek's. Yeah Stiles was a virgin and this was a little scary for him, but he also trusted Derek. Plus he is a very needy virgin. Derek moaned involuntarily, he did not expect Stiles to do that.

Derek ground his hips in return and made Stiles moan, much louder than Derek had. Derek shivered at the sound of Stiles moaning. He wanted to make him moan like that all the time. Derek let go of Stiles' wrists and moved his hands to his shirt. Derek took off his shirt and then he did the same for Stiles. When Derek went to unbutton Stiles' pants he saw him blush and look away. Derek stopped what he was doing to kiss Stiles' forehead.

"You still want to do this?" Derek asked.

Stiles smiled and nodded. Derek returned the smile and continued to take off Stiles' pants, after they were off he took off his own.

"Why don't we move to my room. So you're more comfortable." Derek got up and held out his hand, his arousal was almost killing him, but he wanted to make Stiles' first time perfect.

Stiles took Derek's hand and walked to Derek's room. Derek laid Stiles on the bed and got on top of him. He started kissing Stiles again, softly and then rough. Soon it got really heated. They were kissing and grinding against each other. After a little while of this Derek slid off his and Stiles' boxers.

Stiles looked down and saw how big Derek was, He shivered and moaned, thinking about how it'll feel inside him. Derek started to kiss Stiles' neck, after a short time Stiles moaned loudly, Derek had found the most sensitive part on his neck. He bit and kissed the same spot and that made Stiles buck his hips forward. Derek smirked and moved his hand down to Stiles' dick, he moved his hand slowly up and down, teasingly. Stiles' breathing got heavy and fast.

"Fuck Derek...Fuck me. I want you to fuck me." Stiles moaned out.

"That didn't take very long." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear.

Derek turned Stiles onto his stomach and pulled out the lube from the drawer next to the bed. He opened the bottle and coated his fingers and dick. Derek slid one finger in and moved it in and out slowly, then he added a second. He moved his fingers in a scissor motion. Stiles bit his lip in pain. He shut his eyes tight. Derek leaned forward and told Stiles in a soothing way to relax into it. Stiles nodded and relaxed, soon the pain turned to pleasure and Derek added another finger. Stiles was writhing and moaning in pleasure.

Derek pulled out his fingers and Stiles let out a a small whimper, now feeling empty. Derek pushed his dick inside Stiles slowly. Stiles let out a loud moan.

"Faster." That wall Derek needed to hear and he pulled out and slammed back in. Derek thrust in and out in a steady rhythm and Stiles moved his hips to meet each thrust.

"Ah Derek! Right there!" Stiles yelled when Derek hit his sweet spot.

Derek kept the same rhythm, hitting that same spot, over and over again. Derek was getting close to his breaking point. He pulled out of Stiles and switched their positions. Stiles quickly sat himself down on Derek's dick. He moved himself up and down. As he rode Derek he leaned down to kiss him. They made out as Stiles was riding Derek. Derek started to thrust his hips up as Stiles moved himself down.

"D-derek... I-I'm gonna...ahh.." Stiles didn't even finish his sentence when cum spurted out of his dick onto Derek's chest. Stiles' walls closed around Derek's dick as he moaned riding out his orgasm. Derek threw his head back and came inside Stiles. After the climax Stiles laid himself next to Derek. When their breathing slowed to normal Stiles looked to Derek. Derek laid there smiling at him.

"How was it?" Derek asked pulling Stiles close to him.

"It was amazing." Stiles said looking away shyly.

Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head and closed his eyes. Stiles did the same and pulled himself closer to Derek. They fell asleep like that. Cuddling and Happy.


End file.
